


Viscaria: Will you dance with me?

by MarialeB2408



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarialeB2408/pseuds/MarialeB2408
Summary: After winning his Silver medal, Yuuri has to deal with this year's banquet, fearing that everyone remembers about his last year's banquet performance.





	Viscaria: Will you dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic based on the prompt/challenge "Daily Blossoms" of the Yuri on Ice amino
> 
> I hope you like it, it's my first time writing a ff in English so I beg your pardon if you see some mistakes.

The Grand Prix Final had come to an end, Yuuri was satisfied with his silver, knowing that Victor will stay with him as coach and rival, they were getting ready for the banquet, or at least Yuuri, who, for some reason, was taking longer than usual.

“Yuuri, we need to go now, it's getting late.” Victor called from outside the bathroom.

“I’m sorry! J-just give me a minute!” Yuuri answered.

“What's taking you so long? I’m usually the one who takes his time getting ready”.

With this, Yuuri finally got out of the bathroom “I’m just nervous, my last GPF banquet was very different as I recall it, at least according to all your photos” he grumbled in embarrassment.

Victor seemed lost for a moment, remembering last year's event _“Be my coach Victor!”_ then smiled “You won silver this year Yuuri, you don't have to be nervous, besides…” He gave Yuuri a playful wink “You don't have to be drunk this time to talk to me or try to seduce me”.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri was at lost for words feeling the blush over his cheeks.

Victor smiled innocently at him “So, are you ready now?”.

“Y-yes” Yuuri answered, still embarrassed.

“Let's go then” Victor said, waiting for Yuuri to left the room.

They made their way upstairs, to the hotel special events room.

The place was almost full of people when they arrived, they were welcomed with cheers and applauses. Yuuri, anxious as always, just managed to wave awkwardly while Victor placed his hand on his shoulder.

_“Just smile and wave, they are happy for you”_ Victor whispered to Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri did as told and soon people started to approach them, Phichit and Chris were the first ones.

“Yuuri!! Congratulations! I’m so happy for you” Phichit said, reaching for his phone to take a selfie with his best friend.

Meanwhile, Chris went to talk to Victor, waiting for his turn to congratulate Yuuri.

“It seems to me that you did a great job this Grand Prix Series coach Victor” Chris said with a wink “There are rumors that you’re coming back as a competitor too”.

Victor laughed at this “I don't know where you heard that, news seems to spread like fire around here, but yes, it is true”.

Chris smiled at him “I’m glad to hear that. The ice just isn't the same without you” he glanced aside to look at Yuuri “Though… Yuuri makes it interesting too, having you both on competition would be fun”.

Several people congratulate Yuuri, some of them talked with Victor too, until finally there were just Chris, Yuuri and Victor talking.

“Yuuri…” Chris purred on Yuuri’s ear, causing him to hide behind the Russian. Chris paid no attention to Yuuri's panic and just continued to talk to both of them instead “You know what? We should celebrate your medal at the pole”

Yuuri got out of his hiding place, face looking beet red from embarrassment _“NOOO!”_ he whispered, while Victor laughed.

Chris just puot disappointed “Yuuri, you’re so boring” then turned to Victor “Sorry, I tried”.

“Oh I know! Don't worry Chris, I appreciate your efforts” Victor said, feeling how Yuuri was hiding deeper on his back.

They were left alone at last so they took the opportunity to search for their table. They stayed there talking, noticing that the only one missing was the Russian Yuri.

“Where is him? I didn't had the opportunity to say something to him after the medaling ceremony”.

Just when Victor was going to say something about it, Yurio entered the room, accompanied by Yakov.

They waited until the crowd that greet them disappeared.

“Yurio! Congratulations!” they exclaimed at the same time when they were in front of the teen.

Yurio just rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh “Thanks, losers”.

“Yuuri will take the gold next season!” Victor said with his heart-shaped smile.

Yurio’s eyes widened “Next season? So Katsudon isn't going to retire after all?”.

Yuuri gave him an awkward smile “N-No, I need to win gold before that”.

“Five world championship gold medals indeed” Victor pointed out.

Yurio just smirked “Good luck with that Katsudon, I’m going to win there too, so don't get excited”.

Yuuri smiled nervously.

“Oi Katsudon! I don't want another dance battle tonight!” Yurio exclaimed, before turning and leaving, letting the duo alone again.

Yurio went to his table, pausing only to greet his new friend, while Yuuri just tried to hide his embarrassed face behind his hands “Nobody's going to forget what happened last year, right?”.

Victor and Yuuri returned to their table, dinner went out normal, with Yuuri trying to avoid drinking too much. The night passed before they knew it, they talked with the officials, other coaches, drink a little with their friends until both decided to call it a night.

Back into their room, Yuuri threw himself over the -now pushed together- beds. “I’m so tired!” He exclaimed “but I have to admit that the night went better than I expected it”.

Victor smiled to himself “I told you so”.

Yuuri stood up from the bed to change his clothes, but Victor stopped him 

“Is there something wrong?” Yuuri asked confused.

Victor smiled again “There was something missing tonight” he said, taking his cell phone from his pocket.

Slow music started to sound in the room.

Yuuri looked at him still confused “S-something missing? What do you mean?”.

Victor took a flower from the vase on the table “Our dance” he said with a hopeful smile.

Yuuri face flushed for the hundredth time that night “Our dance?” He asked.

Victor offered him the flower “Will you dance with me?” he asked extending his hand, waiting for Yuuri to take it.

Yuuri eyes widened, and still with a little bit of pink on his cheeks, he nodded in agreement, taking the flower and Victor’s hand.

They danced in the privacy of their room until neither of them could do it any longer, then they sat on the edge of their joined beds.

“I can't wait for you to win gold Yuuri” Victor said placing his ring hand on Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri smiled, understanding the true meaning over that. “I can't either”.

Victor closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. Yuuri followed him and they exchanged a quick but sweet kiss.

“Time to sleep now” Victor said with a smile.

“Yes”.


End file.
